


Proof of the Pudding

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5, xenophobia: Changmin's an alien and Yoochun's tasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of the Pudding

"Changmin's an alien!" Junsu proclaims suddenly, in the tone of voice usually reserved for great scientific breakthroughs or announcing that there's a mouse in the bathroom. Changmin just smiles and keeps eating; Junsu blinks at the lack of reaction and sidesteps so he's in a better position to duck behind Yunho if something should come flying at his head.

"Now, be nice to the magnae," Yoochun smiles, reaching across to ruffle Changmin's hair and neatly evading the snap of teeth Changmin aims at his hand.

"See!" Junsu points from one to the other of them. "He tried to _eat_ you!"

Jaejoong looks up from his own bowl, takes in Junsu's pointing finger, the matching smirks Yoochun and Changmin are wearing, Yunho's faint air of bafflement. "That's because Yoochun's tasty," Jaejoong says, and effectively reduces the room to stunned silence; Jaejoong turns back to his own breakfast and resumes eating with perfect nonchalance (and maybe a tiny smile).


End file.
